Dark Age Earth
In 1979 a young Supernaut, overwhelmed with emotions at the massacre of superhumans at the hands of Malifus Kai, obliterates the villain in a cloud of pink mist before he can utter the infamous final curse. This act of violence has two lasting effects: the curse, which would have ended the heroic age, is never spoken and without the intervention of the other heroes to calm him while The American took out Malifus Kai, Supernaut tears of to brood instead of being directed to philosophy. Throughout the 80s he slowly works his way into the hero community asa leader and by the end of the decade declares war on all negative aspects of civilization, setting a no holding back agenda to be followed by a new breed of heroes. In the late 90s Supernaut is supposedly killed. His spot is then filled by four mysterious new heroes. Blacknaut, upon finding out he's a clone that was createdto protect the real Supernaut while he was reconstituted, changes his name to Blakkblud to distance himself and for a time bands with the other 3 new supernauts as the BlakFource. This was a short lived team-up and soon broke up. In 1999 Blakkblud murders Supernaut in cold blood. While standing over his dead body surrounded by other members of the newly reformed and expanded BlakkFource, wormholes begin opening around Supernauts remains. Two open directly next to Blakkblud. From one emerges the Supernaut from the New Golden Age Earth. Saying simply "this is how it was supposed to be" he throws the team into the portal . They come out in Astropolis in 1959. As they fall out ofthe portal and into the sidewalk Roxx crushes a bird before it can dine on a butterfly. The cascading effect of this is that in Third Earth, Supernaut is not discovered until the 2030's. Though almost all alternate earths associated with Supernaut are destroyed (which is later shown to be an act of the Supernaut of New Golden Age Earth), two remain. Dark Age Earth is one and New Golden Age Earth is the other. After Supernaut of Dark Age Earth is killed by Blakkblud a collapse occurs wherin refugees from countless 3P dimensions save themselves from their dimensions fate by portaling into the parent 3P universe which exists on 2 quantum conditions 1; Supernaut is found in 1959 and 2: he kills Malifus Kai in a rage. These are the only 2 quantum conditions that are powerful enough to guarantee the continuation of an alternate Third Tier Proto Earth. In a world where Supernaut does not kill Malifus Kai, he does manage to cause enough of a fuss to prevent the villain from uttering the final curse before he is killed by The American. Afterward Supernaut reflects on philosophy during the early 80's as the reconstruction is undertaken. He returns to the spotlight with grand ideas and helps usher in a new golden age. This universe exists on the condition that Supernaut was found but prevented from killing Malifus Kai. This version fixes the damage done to the multiverse by hos brash decision. He goes so far as to effectively remove himself fro mthe main universe to allow the world to evolve as was intended. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Alternate Earths Category:Alternate Realities